fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supercampion
Supercampion is one of the newer members of the FWC but one of the most prolific and controversial superstars in the Fark.com wrestling forums. He is also the founder of the heel faction of FWC called the No Pony Order . Early History Supercampion started watching wrestling around 9 years of age in San Antonio, TX and remembers watching wrestling Saturday mornings and hanging out with his friends watching pay per views on his buddy Jimmy's illegal cable box. Supercampion and his mom went to a live event sometime in the early 1990's and can recall seeing such superstars as Rick Rude, The Bushwackers and Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake, who apparently was a raging homosexual (nttawwt). High School Years Wrestling gave way to video games up until Supercampion's junior and senior years in high school. As a member of the Del Rio Rams Football and basketball teams, Supercampion helped stylize the teams entrances after WCW superstar Diamond Dallas Page. The entrances featured the music of Busta Rhymes "Gimme Some More" and Master P's "I'm Bout It" and had the teams come out to paper banners featuring the DDP hand sign and classic BANG! Upon a free throw attempt the team and the crowd would hold up their diamond cutters and a made free throw would consitute a BANG yell. This is one of the greater achievements in Supercampion's life along with getting married and having a beautiful daughter. The Infamous House Show Incident of 1999 It was during Supercampion's senior year in high school that 4 front row tickets were acquired to a WWE house show in San Antonio, TX at the Freeman Coliseum. Supercampion and his friends roadtripped to the Alamo city and attended the event with signs and spare socks for Mankind. It was during a match between Ken Shamrock and Bradshaw of the Acolytes that sparked a discussion between Bradshaw and Supercampion. Ken Shamrock had thrown Bradshow outside of the ring in Supercampion's direction and Supercampion proceeded to hurl insults at Bradshaw's man titties. Bradshaw responded to Supercampion and informed him that Supercampion's mother had been sucking them the night previously. This proceeded to anger Supercampion and from that point forward Bradshaw was dead in his eyes. Ken Shamrock eventually got Bradshaw in the ankle lock much to Supercampion's delight. Later on, socks were thrown into the ring when Mankind was fighting a four way match between him, Kane, The Rock and Stone Cold. The Rock even gave Supercampion the People's Eyebrow when he was thrown out of the ring at one point. 2006-Present While training for a law enforcement position at a famous academy, Supercampion started to watch Monday Night Raw again during the Edge reign. It was during this time Supercampion realized what a John Cena was and heel tendencies started to materialize in Supercampion's psyche. Wrestling was watched periodically in this time frame and it wasn't until Money in the Bank 2011 that Supercampion started lurking in the FWC wrestling threads. Fast forward to July 9th, 2013 where Supercampion's rage against the ponies of the FWC came to a boil and the No Pony Order was founded. Supercampion is currently a 0 time Gredunza champion and 1x Hardcore Champion in the Gay Marriage Legalization thread. He is a Fark.com member since November 2005. Supercampion's heel persona is that of SHIELD leader Dean Ambrose. Category:FWc Members